


【奇杰】小杰性转

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 现实架空向，小杰性转，有BG性行为
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰, 小杰性转
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 之前删掉的一篇，大幅修改，重发

高中放学的时间，校门口挤满离校的学生，并不宽敞的道路一时水泄不通，却像小溪中央被石头分开的流水，路中间空出了一块空地。

那片空地中央停着一辆纯黑的哈雷重型摩托，流线形的车身张扬到极致，在闭塞小城中本应吸引不少路人的视线，却因为跨坐在机车上的人，没人敢多看一眼。那人一条长腿撑地，胳膊挎着头盔，百无聊赖得等着什么人，一头耀眼银发被微风吹得直晃。

学生们还有家长经过他身边，都下意识加快脚步，远离瘟神般躲着那个青年。

青年对避他不及的路人们懒得分给一个眼神，仍不妨碍经过他的学生绕路走，生怕被找麻烦。

直到一个女生从校门跑出来，青年才微微动了。明明穿着和周围女生一样千篇一律的校服，女孩却很惹眼，在同龄女生中显得鹤立鸡群，不管是出众的长相，还是玲珑有致的身材，水手裙下修长美腿和制服也无法掩盖的傲人上围，无法不吸引周围的视线。

女孩因为一路小跑呼吸有些急促，一眼就看到了突兀在人群中让学生们自发远离的青年。他看到了那个女孩，走了过去，顿时有学生以为那女生倒霉被盯上了，一时提心吊胆不知道女孩在众目睽睽下会遭遇什么不测，连带她周围的学生都呼啦躲出去一片。结果女孩快步上前接过青年手里的头盔，然后跳上了他的机车后座。

青年帮她戴好头盔，自己戴上了另一个，发动机车。  
三三两两的学生们自觉让开一条路，机车并没有刻意改装排气管，仍轰鸣震天绝尘而去，引来不少侧目。

有学生窃窃私语，“那个女生是高三一班的小杰吧？居然和那种人来往。”  
“没错，是她，原来她和那家伙认识啊，啧啧，怪不得。”  
“喂，她是你们班的？”  
“嗯，虽然一个班，我跟她不熟。哼，和那种人交往，真是一点都不让人惊讶。”

学校里的一些男生平时对相貌可人身材正点的小杰很有好感，见她坐上银发青年的车后座，而且靠得那么近又姿态亲昵，一时都有些幻灭。  
然而这些人私下也只敢议论小杰，在他们口中的“那个人”，他们连名字也不敢提。

两个当事人全然不在意他们成了学生甚至小镇居民的话题中心，沉浸在重逢的喜悦。

“奇犽！”小杰环住他的腰，一头长发在风中恣意飞扬。看到她阔别几年的好友十分开心，一点都没有生疏。他们两个从小认识，因为奇犽家里的一些事离开小城几年，现在他又回来了。

奇犽被她从背后紧紧抱住，顿时有些僵硬，发育很好的少女紧贴着他，被后背软绵绵的触感撩得心猿意马。

两人虽几年没见，一直有在联系，也就都没问彼此这几年过得好不好。

“你有想去的地方吗！”机车风驰电掣中奇犽大声问道。

“和奇犽一起的话去哪里都行！”小杰也大声回答。

然后两个人一起笑了，奇犽的后背感觉到小杰胸腔的震动，让他的心仿佛也跟着动了。

奇犽载着她上了山，那里有两人小时候经常去的秘密基地。把摩托车停在山腰的停车场，爬到山顶，在一棵大树的枝桠上并肩坐了下来，好像有说不完的话，一直聊到夜幕降临，看着小城中点亮的万家灯火，顿时好像回到了小时候。奇犽和小杰相视一笑，本打算像以前一样弹一下她的额头，可是少女的变化让奇犽变得有些拘谨，虽然他们仍无话不谈，但还是有些事情变得不一样了，奇犽十分直观的意识到小杰是个女孩子这件事。

“你…不回家帮店里的忙没关系吗？”奇犽生硬得转换个话题。

“没关系呀，跟米特阿姨说好了，今天奇犽回来，她还让我带你去店里请你喝一杯呢。”

“哈哈，米特阿姨还是没变。对了，你毕业后有什么打算？”

“还没想好。”小杰皱了下鼻子，“先毕业再说吧。奇犽呢？好不容易带着亚路嘉离开家里了，你们两个打算怎么办？”

奇犽注视着小杰在月色映照下的侧脸，微微出神，他未来的打算里包括了小杰，但是他还不清楚小杰的心意。最终奇犽什么也没说，把小杰送回了家。

小杰跟她的阿姨和祖母住在一起，家里经营一间小酒馆，小杰常去帮忙，她住的房间在酒馆的楼上。奇犽把她送到家，帮小杰摘下了头盔，他的脸越凑越近，小杰还以为自己头发上粘了片树叶什么的奇犽要帮她摘下来，结果温热柔软的触感贴上了额头，还没等她反应过来，奇犽就逃也似的蹦上机车踩着油门跑了。

小杰呆愣在原地几秒，感觉全世界只剩下了自己的心跳声。

第二天早上小杰在被子里睁开眼，好像还沉浸在昨晚那个轻飘飘的梦境中没有醒来。去学校的路上，并没在意其他人落在她身上的视线。小杰在这里没有什么朋友，因为她家里经营酒馆，而且没有父母，在其他人眼中并不是什么“正经”人家，再加上小杰的身材外貌，被周围有意无意排挤，在学校里她也是经常一个人。默默来到自己的座位上坐好，感觉到有人盯着她窃窃私语，着实令人不快。

班主任夹着教案走进教室的时候，看了眼小杰，不禁皱了一下眉。

昨天的事她也看到了，这位保守古板的女教师对花季少女，尤其是长得美的有很深的恶意，平时就放任甚至助长了她班里的同学对小杰的孤立，昨天亲眼见到小杰和黑道公子哥来往，恨不得告诉她认识的所有人：看到吧，她就说这种脸蛋身材淫荡的女生肯定是不要脸的骚货。

奇犽他家在这偏远小城里也很有名气，虽然是恶名。因为揍敌客家生意涉黑，之前可能触碰到某个政客的利益，打算对揍敌客家下手，谁承想反倒自己被抖出一堆违法贪腐的证据，锒铛入狱。一时没人敢动他家，当地政府睁一只眼闭一只眼，谁都知道了揍敌客家不好惹，当官的也怕被黑吃黑。

奇犽小时候在这小城里生活过一段时间，那时候是道上公认的太子爷，道上知道他是揍敌客家老三，却跳过上面两个哥哥被选定为家族继承人。后来奇犽因为反抗家里离开了，现在又回来，虽然和家里划清了关系，镇上的居民对他仍是既敬又畏，然而毕竟是黑道，私底下又带点不屑的，自以为良好的道德感又让他们瞧不上揍敌客家的人。虽然害怕奇犽不敢招惹他，却暗地里觉得他就是罪犯家的儿子，黑道公子能是什么好人。

班主任认为小杰和揍敌客家公子有染，不敢说什么，心里更厌恶她了。

下课的时候，平时总是围在小杰桌边的男生们也不过来了，只有一个男孩鼓起勇气欲言又止问小杰，昨天校门口那个人是不是她的男朋友。

旁边几个一直竖着耳朵听的女生顿时大呼小叫起来，“这还用问？肯定是啊，你怎么不问问她昨晚是不是跟那个人开房去了！你喜欢小杰？可惜她不喜欢你这样的，你肯定没有那个公子哥会玩，不能满足小杰呢！”

那个男生面红耳赤退到了一边。几个女生嬉笑着上前把小杰围住，其中一个说，“你昨天跟他上床了吧？听说他们家…”“嘘！”有个女生眼疾手快给了她一肘子，那女生就闭嘴了，她们只敢恃强凌弱，揍敌客家的坏话可是不敢讲的。  
“你好可怜啊，”一个女生假装不忍似的说道，“听说黑道会把玩腻的女人送去妓院卖身给他们挣钱，你可得小心呐。”  
笑声伴随着尖叫，几个女生自以为讲了什么很好笑的笑话乐得捶胸顿足。

砰——

小杰推开桌子站了起来，比一般女生高挑的身材高出她们一头。

几个女生不由自主退后了几步，然而仗着人多，再加上班里其他人要么装作没反应要么一脸看好戏的表情，更加肆无忌惮。

“怎么，你做了还不让人说啊？”

“反正你早就不是处女了吧？”

“奇犽才不是黑道，”小杰一字一句，“而且我就算跟他上床，关你们什么事。只敢在这里吠，你们怕是一点价值都没有呢，也就只能被黑道卖个器官罢了。”

小杰撂下重话，虽然不会吵架，从小和奇犽斗嘴也是学到了一点皮毛的，不再看她们一眼，转身走开。几个女生又气又吓，想着小杰不会真的去跟她男朋友告状找她们报复，同时暗暗后悔怎么会以为小杰软柿子好捏，高二的时候有对小杰图谋不轨的学长，被小杰揍个半死，没多久就转学了。说到底她们几个只是嫉妒小杰罢了，仗着同为女生小杰不会对她们动手才想欺负她。

小杰走出教室的时候看了其他人一眼，被她目光扫到的人纷纷低头噤若寒蝉，刚才几个女生围着小杰时没人站出来替她说话，因为他们也是心里偷偷有些看不上又得罪不起揍敌客家的人。

世间的看法大抵如此，小杰十分不痛快，她知道奇犽和他家里人都不一样，而且下定决心带着亚路嘉从家里离开，然而人们觉得黑道的公子哥就是黑道，就算什么坏事都没做过，父辈的罪孽也不得不背在身上。小杰非常不痛快，体育课上拿沙包出气，分组活动仍然没人和小杰组队，今天的小杰打沙包甩出了流星锤的架势，更没人敢靠近她了。

今天放学的时候奇犽也准时出现在校门口，这次小杰没让他等，机车刚停稳，小杰就跳了上去，坐上后座紧紧搂住奇犽，把脸埋进他的背，奇犽全身一僵，注意到周围偷偷暧昧审视他们的目光，被他扫到人们匆忙避开视线，奇犽心中有些了然，把头盔扣到小杰脑袋上，不再停留一秒踩下油门。

奇犽载着小杰来到了海边，路上他们没说一句话，小杰就那样紧紧抱着他，奇犽私心把速度降了下来，想让小杰多抱他一会儿。

夕阳西斜，把海滩染成了暖暖的橘红色，小杰赤着脚在沙滩上撒欢儿奔跑，带着咸味的海风猎猎，染上橘色的长发飞扬，奇犽两手插兜在旁边静静看着，风景如画中，少女美得像首诗。

奇犽来到她身边，小杰定睛看了他几秒，一头扑进他怀里抱住了他，奇犽仿佛变成了木头人，然而心跳声太大出卖了他，正嫌自己心跳声太吵，小杰在他胸口闷闷说了句，“以后奇犽不用来学校接我了。”

“有人说了我什么吗。”

小杰的脸在他胸前蹭着，摇头。

撒谎这么蹩脚。

奇犽有些失笑，“你知道我不在意别人怎么看我的。”

“我在意！那些人什么都不懂，凭什么那么说奇犽啊。”

奇犽突然捏了小杰的腰一把，小杰跳着脚又笑又叫蹦到一边，奇犽趁机在浪边蹲下掬了捧水花，扬了小杰一脸。

小杰不甘示弱泼了回去，两人打闹到夜色降临，大海变成漆黑一片，小杰撒娇从奇犽身后环着他的脖子，奇犽背起玩得筋疲力尽的小杰，在沙滩上留下了一串脚印，送她回去。

两人在店的后门依依不舍得道别，刚才在海边玩闹，两人身上都有点淋湿了，还沾着沙子，奇犽的眼睛黏在小杰脸上，在路灯下像燃着一簇跳动的火焰。小杰突然踮起脚尖亲了奇犽嘴角一下，趁着奇犽愣神的功夫，一颗一颗解开了胸前的纽扣，雪白的丰盈如同花朵在奇犽面前绽放，小杰拉着奇犽的手放到自己胸口，“我家今天没人…”

奇犽像触电一般缩回手，飞也似的从小杰面前逃走了。

小杰愣了几秒，眼泪唰地掉了下来，滴在了仿若凝脂的美乳上，她小声抽泣着，泪眼朦胧又把胸前的扣子一颗一颗系好，正打算哭着回自己房间时，上气不接下气的奇犽不知从哪跑了回来，手里拿着一盒避孕套，“附近没有…便利店，还好街角…有个…套子的自动贩卖机，”奇犽喘着跑得满头是汗，盯着呆呆看向自己的小杰，“你怎么哭了！？”

我还以为你走了。

小杰目瞪口呆看着奇犽，委屈得上前扑进他怀里，挂在眼角的泪珠淌下来蹭到这个傻瓜的衣服上，还以为刚才自己被他拒绝了。奇犽也抱着她，不明所以只是买个套的工夫小杰怎么就哭了。

小杰感觉到下面硬邦邦顶着她的东西，想到奇犽就这个状态跑出去买安全套，哭笑不得用袖子擦了擦眼睛，拉着奇犽来到她的房间，锁上了门。

今天米特和祖母关店后会被亲戚接过去小住，家里只有小杰一个人。

虽然奇犽楞到一句话没说就行动力超强火速跑去买安全套，坐在小杰对面仍紧张得四肢僵硬，小心翼翼和她确认，“真，真的可以吗。”

回答他的是小杰把他扑倒在地上。

见她这么热情，奇犽把小杰抱到了床上，像拆礼物似的解开小杰上衣的纽扣，手有点抖试了好几次都没办法好好解开，最后小杰忍不住扑哧笑了出来，自己解开了上衣，觉得被嘲笑了的奇犽不轻不重捏了一把柔软浑圆的雪乳，含住了粉嫩的乳尖。小杰闭上眼睛，忍受着身体里涌上的异样感，奇犽手掌包裹住形状姣好的乳房轻揉，小杰睁开眼看着他，见奇犽红着脸吸吮着一侧的乳首，舔得亮晶晶的，又换上另一边。小杰抱着奇犽埋在她胸前的脑袋，手指插进蓬松的发丝，奇犽放开被他舔得湿漉漉的两颗葡萄，和小杰接吻。小杰回应着他，亲着他的嘴唇，唇角，下巴，在奇犽的脖子和肩膀又舔又咬。

“嘶。”奇犽摸了下锁骨，被小杰咬出个牙印，小杰可怜兮兮得看着奇犽，“我也想亲亲你嘛。”奇犽又堵住了她的嘴，像要把小杰吞吃入腹一般。

一手探入小杰裙底，拉下了她下身的遮挡。察觉出小杰有些紧张，指腹按压在花蕊上，轻轻向内里刺入，感觉到了阻力，有些干涩，不是那么容易能进去。奇犽凑到被他亲得晕乎乎的小杰的下身，低头舔上她两腿间的花核，感觉到小杰全身一颤，安抚着她，舌尖在花核上和周围画圈。撕开一个套子的包装，沾了些许的润滑液，指尖往蜜穴里探，另一手不忘摩挲已经硬挺的乳尖。小杰的身体小幅度颤抖，下体发热，腿根和胸口爬上麻酥酥的感觉，“奇犽…啊…不要再舔了…”

原本干涩的甬道开始分泌出汁液，一根手指轻松戳了进去，沾上了黏腻的爱液，手指插到底只剩根部留在外面，轻轻抽送就发出咕唧咕唧的水声。奇犽坐了起来，把套子套在了胯间的昂扬上，全裸的小杰躺在他身下，等待奇犽的进入，做好了容纳他的准备，接纳奇犽的一切，也为奇犽献上自己的一切。奇犽扶着性器顶端抵上花穴入口，感觉足够湿润了，腰往下一沉，贯穿了小杰引诱他发狂的身体。

紧致的肉壁密密匝匝挤压着他，像是拒绝排斥他的进入。

小杰发出一声呜咽，被凶器闯入让她感觉到身体被劈开般的痛。

奇犽则抽了口气，温热小穴绞紧了他，没有留下一丝缝隙，汹涌至极的快感从交合的地方扩散到四肢百骸，然而太紧了，让奇犽进退两难。

一口气进去怕伤到小杰，可是后退也无法后退，奇犽呼出一口气，一手揉上小杰的酥胸，用指缝挤压磨擦着乳尖，一手探向两人结合的穴口揉捏着花核，内壁立刻抽搐着绞紧，奇犽额头的汗淌了下来，然而直到有黏腻蜜液从内里涌出，奇犽才开始缓慢抽送。

早上醒来的时候两个人紧紧得抱在一起，头抵着头，脚挨着脚。昨晚奇犽差点溺死在小杰里面，做到后来她身下的床单都湿了一片，小杰忍不住的吟哦嘤咛，还好家里只有他们两个，不然绝对会被听见。

小杰枕着奇犽的胸口，跟他说打算毕业后就离开这里，和奇犽一起离开，奇犽亲了亲小杰的头发，腻歪温存了一会儿，任小杰搂上自己的脖子，翻身又把她压到身下。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

小杰的月事一向不太规律，所以两个月没来的时候，一开始并没有在意，可是迟迟没来，就去买了验孕棒，结果真的看到上面出现两条红线，大脑瞬间空白。

怎么办怎么办，小杰慌张又混乱，她已经高三了，这个时候怀孕一定会被退学。

奇犽和她做的时候一直有注意，只有两次没有保护措施就做了，都是小杰不想等主动推倒他的。

都是我的错，小杰抱住脑袋，她不敢想象告诉奇犽后他的反应，他肯定不想要这个孩子的吧，因为奇犽一直都有小心不让小杰怀孕，那两次她想要，等不及奇犽去买套子了，奇犽满足了她的任性才抱了她，而且忍住了没有射在里面。但是体外射精又不是避孕手段，性交过程中阴茎分泌出的液体就会让她怀孕。

怎么办，小杰捂住脑袋，不敢告诉米特，虽然小杰觉得米特可能已经知道了她和奇犽的事。最后小杰纠结犹豫了好久，还是决定和奇犽说了，他有权知情。

小杰心虚得讲完，战战兢兢怕奇犽发火，结果奇犽僵直了几秒，脸上现出不敢置信的狂喜，然后怕小杰误会他是故意让她怀孕束缚住她，才努力控制住了自己的表情。奇犽紧紧抱住小杰，小杰在他坚实可靠的怀抱里一下子放松了，一口气把担忧害怕还有喜悦都倾倒了出来。她和奇犽的孩子，两个人爱情的结晶，然而短暂的喜悦之后是现实面临的问题。小杰怀孕已经三个多月，因为体质原因，而且小杰身材偏瘦，现在腹部还不明显，但是学校肯定不会允许小杰挺着肚子来上学。可是她不想打掉这个孩子，这是他们两个人的孩子。

奇犽在狂喜过后，听着小杰在怀里讲她的担忧，自己也在考虑着该做的事，即将为人父的责任感让他开始思索抚养小杰和孩子的生计。然而小杰还在上高中，他知道小杰读到高中毕业对她有多重要，却因为自己的不谨慎让小杰在不恰当的时候怀孕了，这种小城镇，万一传出去肯定会流言满天飞，会上社会新闻，奇犽都能想到人们会怎么说，黑道的儿子诱奸搞大女高中生的肚子，人言可畏，不仅小杰，连米特阿姨她们都可能会被牵连指责到抬不起头来。

奇犽不仅考虑小杰可能会面临的中伤，如果孩子生下来，他应该怎样保护孩子和小杰。奇犽带着亚路嘉从家里离开，家里断绝了给他们的资助和支持，奇犽打算去找份工作，当然是在离开这里之后，但是不想让小杰和刚出生的婴儿跟着他受苦。

心思急转着，听到小杰提到句若是不要这个孩子，奇犽的心猛地一沉，这件事该由小杰作决定，不管她做出任何选择，奇犽都会支持她。可是奇犽心里仍然止不住的苦涩，也就没听出小杰原本的语气，小杰是没想过堕胎这个选项的，但是奇犽虽然心里难受，想了许多，为了小杰，可能目前这个决定是唯一能做出的最优选。奇犽怕小杰难过，尽量放轻松了语气，“如果你不想要，就不要了吧。”

“诶？”小杰在奇犽怀里的身躯一震，不可思议得抬头看奇犽。

奇犽的声音在轻微发抖，却还是咬牙对小杰说道，“这也是没办法的事，你还在上学，只要不耽误你，你的选择我都接受。”

“不要…这个孩子？可是这是我们的孩子…”

奇犽不知道两个人的对话已经进入了分歧，强忍住难过，对小杰冷静分析着，“你不该在这个时候怀孕，会影响到学业。”

“…你在怪我吗，奇犽一直都有做好避孕措施，都是我...”

“不是！”奇犽急道，即使用套子也无法保证能百分之百避孕。

“可是奇犽为什么能这么轻松说出不要这个孩子了，因为在我的肚子里，和你没有关系？”

“你在说什么？”奇犽一脸震惊，他终于明白过来好像两个人一直错开了频道在各说各的，然而来不及解释清楚，他被小杰的话伤害到了，“这是我们两个人的孩子，怎么会和我没有关系？”

“可是不管怀孕还是堕胎，承担的都是我呀。”

奇犽哑口无言，这是性别决定的，女性的弱势，他无法反驳，而且因为小杰的那句和你没有关系，心里乱得很。他张了张口，本来想说些什么，却颓然得什么都说不出来了。

小杰心灰意冷，暂时不想面对奇犽了，也没有再说一句话，从他身边离开了。

亚路嘉看到他哥回来，一副失魂落魄的模样，笑了他一句，“怎么了，和小杰姐姐吵架了？她终于受够哥哥了吗，不要你了？”

以往奇犽肯定嗤笑着大声反驳，怎么可能，小杰最爱他了，然后是每天惯例的秀恩爱。结果今天奇犽什么都没说，一屁股坐在沙发上，像受了很大打击灵魂出窍了似的。

亚路嘉察觉他情绪不对，收起玩笑话，静静坐在他哥对面，等着他说出口。

奇犽带着亚路嘉脱离家族时，两人相依为命过了一段逃亡的日子，亚路嘉是LGBT跨性别者，倒不是因为家里不够开明容不下他，因为奇犽和他是揍敌客家的两个异类，按他们二哥的话说，不像是揍敌客家的人。奇犽也的确不喜欢家里干的那些勾当，亚路嘉也不想，两个人离开家，出去另谋生路，亚路嘉知道他哥心里一直惦记小杰，反正对亚路嘉来说去哪里都一样，就跟奇犽来到了他曾经住过的小城镇。

奇犽把自己让小杰怀孕的事跟亚路嘉说了，亚路嘉还是比他更了解女性心理，站在旁观者清的中立立场给奇犽分析小杰的想法，边心里骂他哥是个笨蛋。他们兄弟俩都心思细腻，但是要让奇犽懂得女性的心理可能还是太难了，亚路嘉曾经想过要是没有小杰，他哥很可能除了脸，不受女性欢迎一辈子。亚路嘉给他哥分析着小杰的心理，不要那个孩子不可能是小杰的想法，她只是不安，一时不知道该如何是好，结果他哥这个冷静冷酷冷血的现实主义者，有时聪明得没边，有时又是榆木脑瓜，顺着小杰的话头自以为提出了最中肯的意见，有时做出最优选项未必就是最正确的，毕竟人类不是机器，得为小杰的心情考虑啊。

经过亚路嘉连打再消的劝说，奇犽还是有点愣愣的，“那如果要那个孩子的话，小杰的学业怎么办？”

亚路嘉有点无语了，“你想那么远干嘛，赶紧追上去陪在小杰姐姐身边啊，虽然没什么用，让她打你一顿出出气也是好的。”

然后奇犽就被亚路嘉给卖了。

奇犽灰头土脸去求小杰原谅，跟她解释自己不是那个意思。小杰心很乱，见到奇犽也很烦，然而不管怎么赶，奇犽也赶不走，甚至等到晚上和米特阿姨她们一起吃了饭，奇犽忙前忙后打下手，然后酒足饭饱后的饭桌上，诚恳得向米特阿姨和祖母还有小杰道歉，说他让小杰怀了孕，一句话震惊了餐桌上的三个女人。

不过其实最受惊吓的是小杰，她后悔的不行怎么没在开饭前拿手里的饭碗把奇犽砸晕过去。米特阿姨和祖母倒是很快就冷静了下来，不如说她们早就隐隐察觉这些日子小杰的变化。跟家人说开了，小杰最担心的事放下了一件，哭丧着脸跟米特阿姨和祖母道歉，不是故意想要瞒着她们，也不忘偷偷瞪奇犽一眼。奇犽知道小杰仍在生气，但是心却是放下了，因为他是发自真心，不管小杰做出怎样的决定，都会给她最可靠的支持。

“这不是需要道歉的事，”祖母慈祥得笑着，“有了新生命是喜事啊。”

“婆婆！”米特阿姨有些无奈，她还因为小杰一开始瞒着她们而有些生气，但是小杰的心情她也不是理解不了。

“小杰，”米特起身，把她抱在了怀里，在她眼里小杰就是她的亲女儿一样，“你受了不少委屈吧。”

奇犽在一边连忙摆手撇清干系，他可没让小杰受一点委屈。

“我知道你是担心学业的事，还有在学校里被孤立，你都不跟我们说，他们都看不上做酒馆的营生吧。不用想太多，就做自己想做的事吧，奇犽这孩子对你这么好，我们都知道的，你也别任性给他添太多麻烦。”

“米特阿姨，你还能再偏心一点吗。”小杰垂泪。

“学业的事你不用担心，我会帮你联系函授的学校。”小杰在学校里的事情没有对米特讲过，所以即使米特从别人那里听说到一些，因为尊重小杰的决定，相信她一个人能处理好。可是既然小杰怀孕了，米特对小杰说道，“你就在家里一边备孕一边准备考试吧。”

“米特阿姨…”小杰正在感动，听到下一句话差点喷出来。

“你打算毕业就和奇犽结婚吗？”

“我立刻就打算跟小杰结婚。”奇犽抢答。

“你们两个都还没到18岁，太早了。”米特说道。

“不早了，我跟小杰孩子都有了。”奇犽说着，被完全插不进两人讲话的小杰在桌子下偷偷伸手捅了一下，却被奇犽反手握住，小杰往回拽了几下，没抽回来，也只好放任奇犽握着，谁知奇犽不老实轻轻挠她手心，小杰伸脚踩了他一下，米特和婆婆一脸过来人的表情满脸慈爱看着他俩偷偷打闹。

然而米特还是不放心，问了他们一句，“你们以后打算怎么办？”

奇犽知道她关心的是孩子出生之后的事，坐直了身体一脸正色，仍然把小杰的手握在手里，“我会带着小杰离开这里，之前打工攒了一笔钱，之后会找个工作养活小杰和孩子，不会让他们吃一点苦。”奇犽和亚路嘉离家后，到处找差事，不仅攒了些钱，还买了一直想要的机车，但是为了小杰的话，机车也可以卖掉。他知道小杰想离开这里，也不想让亚路嘉呆在这里太久，忍受小镇居民异样的眼光。

米特感慨，“你这孩子真是思虑周全，和小杰完全不一样。”

“米特阿姨！”小杰想问我还是你亲孩子吗，怎么奇犽才像是亲的一样。

米特对着小杰横眉立目，“你多和奇犽学一学！怀孕了这么大的事还想着瞒着我们！是不是奇犽把你宠过头了，以为不管什么事奇犽都会帮你摆平？”

“呃！”

“嘿嘿，米特阿姨说中了吧。”

“才没有！”

一直笑而不语淡定喝茶的婆婆对奇犽说，“下次记得把亚路嘉那孩子带过来。”

“嗯。”奇犽点头，握着小杰温热的手，下次带着亚路嘉一起来，他们有了真正的家人了。

end


End file.
